


Bittersweet

by woahitskerstin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, Death, F/M, Fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahitskerstin/pseuds/woahitskerstin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff is going to ask Melissa to marry him, but the night… it has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> co-written with sterekhobrien.tumblr.com

"STILES. SCOTT. Downsatirs. NOW!" John yells up towards the boys.

There was pounding of feet and laughter as the two boys ran down the stairs.

"Yea dad? What's up?" Stiles asked his father when they entered the kitchen. 

"I wanted to ask you boys something," he said softly.

Stiles looked at his best friend, who just shrugged. 

"Sure," Scott said. "What is it?"

"Well... As you know your mother and I have been seeing each other for a while..." John turned to Scott. "I was wondering how you two would feel if I asked her to marry me?"

The boys look at each other and then back at the sheriff. "YES!" They screech simultaneously hugging him, nearly dragging him to the ground. 

John shows the two the ring; it’s a simple band with a gorgeous emerald in the middle. The boys declare she would love it and then they sent him off to get ready.

Two hours later Stiles and Scott rush John out the door, reminding him to be a gentleman. John grumbles at the boys that he did have a wife before so he knows how to treat a woman.

By the time he reaches Melissa McCall's house his palms are sweaty and clammy. He steps out of his car, grabs the flowers and walks to her door. On his way he starts thinking about Melissa and smiles. It's the happiest he'd been since his wife died. He missed her dearly, everyday, but he knows she wanted him to move on and live his life, as she had told him on her death bed. He followed her wishes and in that found a new love with Melissa. 

He knocked and when she answered he said handing her the flowers, "You look incredible Melissa. For you, my love."

"Oriental Lilies. My favourite" she said, blushing. 

They gaze at each other for a few moments before John spoke up. "Ugh, our reservation is at 8." He smiles and held his arm out to her. "Shall we go?"

"We shall," she replies sweetly, wrapping her arm in his. 

The drive was silent, but it wasn't an awkward one. Their hands were intertwined. Once they got to the restaurant he hesitantly let her hand go, but grabbed it again as soon as he handed his keys to the valet. They wait would have been terribly long had he not made a reservation, the restaurant was packed. 

"John, table for two" he told the hostess, winking at the woman he loved.

"Right this way," she told them, leading to a secluded table in the back. 

They talk, laugh, and steal a few kisses. John was so nervous to ask her but as soon as the dessert arrived he was ready. As Melissa was about to dig in, he cleared his throat and got out of his seat walking to her side.

"Melissa, I have to ask something to you." 

"What is it John?" she asked confused.

"I love you more than words can describe," he said, kneeling down. "I was wondering if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Melissa's eyes were glossy, a few tears escaping. "Oh John" She nodded and crushed her lips against his pulling him in for a kiss. When she pulled away she looked directly into his eyes and smiled gently. "A thousand times yes!" She screamed.

\------------

They’re half way home from the restaurant, spirits are still soaring when Melissa decides to ring and tell the boys. They’re having a movie and gaming night the Stilinski house so she knows if she rings one, the other will be there. Scott answers on the third ring Melissa is instantly deafened by both boys screaming, “SO DID YOU SAY YES?”

She laughs heartedly turning away from the phone to John, “Of course you would tell them, wouldn’t you?” 

John smiles as he turns the car to go onto the bridge, “I had to ask your son for permission first, it only seemed right.” 

“MUM?!?!?!” She hears her sons voice crackle from the phone, “Did you say yes?!?!?!”  
Melissa turns her head back to the phone, “I sai-“

The car suddenly lets out a horrid screech that chills Melissa and John to the bone. Not that they have any time to react because suddenly the car is spinning out of control. Melissa drops the phone and braces herself against the car door; John frantically tries to keep control of the wheel but ultimately fails.

The car slides across the icy road, tyres getting no friction. John can’t keep it from spinning out of control. He catches a glimpse of the side of the guard rail. “Fuck!” He screams as he yanks the hand brake up. It makes the car spin violently but instead of going straight into the guard rail they slam side into. Melissa hits her head against the window making a sickly sound upon impact. John’s head snaps violently to the right, the force of which breaks his neck.

“Oh god, Melissa are you ok?” John frantically asks shouting, “I love you. Are you ok?” 

“I’m... I’m fine,” she says her hand shooting up to the shaking her head, “what about you? Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I ... I can’t move. I thought I was going to lose you. I couldn’t ... I just couldn’t.” He stumbles. 

“What’s that screaming noise? Do you hear that?”

“Yeah... I do.” Melissa answers puzzled. It takes her a few seconds to realise that the screaming she’s hearing is coming from the phone, “Shit, the boys!” Melissa moves dizzily grabbing the phone. “Boys call an ambulance we’ve been in an accident, your father is hurt.”

Melissa moves slowly leaning over to John squeezing his hand, “Honey, can you feel that?”

“No. No. What are you doing?” He says frantically, “Why can’t I move?”

Melissa cries, “Honey, your neck. It’s... it’s broken.” She sobs, frantically starting to examine him. 

And that’s when they hear it. That’s when their hearts simultaneously drop. It all happens in an instant. All at once. The truck driver hits the ice patch and the tyres skid. They try to slam on their breaks but it just makes it worse. The truck tail spins taking up all lanes of the road grinding against the guard rail heading straight for their car.

Melissa looks at John, tears their eyes, John’s shouting at her to run to save herself. She shakes her head furiously, “No! I won’t leave you. I love you.” And they kiss one last bittersweet time just as the truck slams into them sending their car falling into the icy river below. 

\-----------

"MOM!!" "DAD!!" The boys scream at the same time. They know what had happened. They had heard they entire thing. They hadn't even had time to call the ambulance for their parents refusing to hang up on them. 

Stiles closes his eyes, trying to imagine the last few moments. Everything had been fine. Then... Then... He couldn't even imagine what happened. His dad was hurt. Scott's mom vowed to stay with him. Another squealing came then and just like that the line went dead. All was quiet in the Stilinski house.

**Author's Note:**

> posted here  
> http://counterintuitivefangirl.tumblr.com/post/35555153092/bittersweet-co-written-by-sterekhobrien-and


End file.
